


/3 pigs and 3 birthmarks

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Euphoria - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cults, F/F, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Rituals, Self-Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Rika performs a ritual to prove her devotion to Rinne-sama.





	/3 pigs and 3 birthmarks

**Author's Note:**

> this is about self-piercing the nipples and clitoris. i didnt tag it as genital mutilation because i dont think it counts but still.
> 
> also i finally realized i can write euphoria fanfic yayyy

Three needles. One represented the past, one the future, and one the present. Or perhaps they were the moon, sun and the earth. Or maybe wisdom, courage and kindness. Rika could never remember, which nobody ever held against her.  _She's just Rika, after all._ These three were only for the highest of Rinne-sama's followers. And with Rika becoming her closest acolyte, the day approached rapidly when she would receive her three needles.

The first thing Rinne-sama had done when she returned was pierce her body. Her nipples and clitoris, the erogenous zones of her messianic body that would be needed to bear children. In reality, any idea that the three needles represented anything was a load of bogus, some nonsense Rinne-sama told her followers. The greatest secret Rika ever learned was that they had no meaning whatsoever, other than power. The power to take suffering into your own hands, for the sake of your god, or your messiah. Rika was given that power. Stowed in her very hands, her smooth, cotton-soft hands, she alone could do it.

Sitting before Rinne-sama, they performed the ritual alone, with nobody else present. Rinne-sama said she could take as much time as she needed to, could even change her mind if need be. For once the choice was entirely in her hands. Nobody else's.

Since she was a child, never once did Rika have the right to choose. Her father was wealthy, unbelievably so. She lived alone, was homeschooled, and drowned in possessions of all sorts. Toys, clothes, candy, anything a little girl could ever want. However, there was the missing link. Companionship. Her father didn't want her going outside, out of fear that she may desire escape, or to befriend people far lesser than her, god forbid. Had she been truly spoiled when she finally left her home to attend the academy where she met all her friends. Kanae-senpai, Takatou-senpai, every single one of them. But still she never made a choice once. She never had to.

Today was a world-shattering day. She was no longer passive. This was her moment to finally become human. Rinne-sama may have planted the seed, but it was Rika's decision whether to let it bloom or die.

"I think I'm gonna," She swallowed. She was actually one of the first girls in middle school to hit puberty, so it was no shock that suddenly everyone shot up past her. Her breasts never developed any significant weight, and she'd never grow any taller than 152 centimeters. Grabbing hold of her left breast was thus quite difficult when there was little meat to grab hold of in the first place. However, once the skin was tight, she withdrew the first needle.

What made these needles special was that they were the same ones Rinne-sama used. One may argue it was wholly unsanitary, however, Rika would be beyond elated to have Rinne-sama's sacred (albeit dried) blood coursing through her body. Every time she'd ever have sex, Rinne-sama would be a part of it. If she were to so much as pleasure herself, Rinne-sama would be there, connected to her through a solid metal ring that would be used to keep the hole open. "I'm gonna..."

"Just relax. I'm here." Rinne-sama's voice was soothing as ever. "If you push it through quickly, it'll hurt less."

"How did you do it?"

Rinne-sama paused.

"Quite slowly."

"Then that's how I'll do it." They were sewing needles, not remotely made for this sort of thing. Rinne-sama smiled.

"You amaze me."

That was all the motivation Rika needed to drive the needle about halfway through before the pain overpowered the adrenaline rush. She yowled like an animal, clutching her breast, which was now beading blood at its entry point. Saliva fell from her open mouth. "Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes." Rika sniffled, heaving a sob as tears fell from her beautiful eyes. "But I can..."

She twists the needle around, feeling the hardened lumps of Rinne-sama's congealed blood scraping through her insides, tearing away at her body. It prodded through the sensitive meat, the place where babies were meant to suckle, now torn open in Rinne-sama's name. Blood dribbled along the plane of Rika's torso, dribbling around her thigh before hitting the solid rock floor. A puddle of red grew below, as though Rika were menstruating, and not simply mutilating herself.

The needle hit the other side, Rika's face contorting and scrunching as it painfully tried to reach through the flesh. Her nose ran and eyes dripped, face a mess of fluid. Finally the needle emerged, like an infant crowning, and it felt the air for the first time.

Nervous, Rika grabbed one of the three metal rings, jamming it through the hole just behind the needle. It was much too big for the hole, and Rika yowled like a cat in the bath as it seemed to drill through the bud of her breast. It bore in deep, repeatedly getting lost and prodding into tender flesh. Finally it found freedom, forcing its way through an all-too-small exit, and the needle fell onto the ground. Blood spurted out and decorated the silvery surface, turning it a rosy red color. Rika panted, whimpering and attacking one of the backings of the ring to keep it from falling out. Scarlet decorated her fingertips.

"...One done... down."

"I'm wildly impressed with you. When we first met..." Rinne-sama tapped a finger on her chin, almost pensively. "...I don't think I could've ever seen you doing this."

"Thank you..." A sense of pride swelled within Rika's chest. She reached for the second one. This was the easiest one, Rinne-sama said. When you already know what it's like to pierce the nipple, once more is barely anything. That was a bit of an overstatement, it still hurt like a motherfucker.

Her lip curled back as the second needle entered skin, prodding through walls of flesh and fat, it dug in and reached out the other end. The second ring was forced in, still far too big for the hole created. Rika forcibly pulled the skin apart to make it just a bit wider, which didn't help much. It tore the exit open, causing blood to ooze even more from the ripped skin. It saturated her fingers and arms as she clutched it in anguish. The backing went on, and the blessing of the second needle was sealed.

"Alright. Now for the... more difficult part." Rinne-sama nodded. "You've probably had worse before, though... right?"

"I don't know." Rika grabbed the last needle. Blood collected heavily on this one, which wasn't surprising. The amount of blood drawn to the clitoris at any given time was large, enough to keep it nice and pink, like a flamingo. Tentatively, Rika split her lips apart with her dirty, bloody fingers, before grabbing at the fleshy bean. Shockwaves went up her spine and she lost her grip. She'd never touched herself before, never known what it felt like.

"It's very sensitive, isn't it."

"Y-yeah."

"I've heard that..." Rinne-sama lifted up a ceremonial pipe, taking a deep breath from it and exhaling grey smoke. "...pierced areas become more sensitive. Your sex will feel twice as good. When you finally become one with the father of the messiah... just like magic."

Rika nodded, once again attempting to grab hold. The clitoris receded back into its hood, and she swore under her breath. She tugged the pubic mound back, exposing the bright red, blood-filled organ. It looked so nervous. A nervous body part. And Rika was about to mutilate it, so it'd never be normal again. That idea, that concept, was equal parts exciting and terrifying. Her cunt got just a little bit moist from the idea of having Rinne-sama inside of her in such a way.

Taking a deep breath, she poked in the needle. That breath became a scream, a horrible, violent shriek. Her hand released the needle, which hung limply from the hole it bore. She could feel its weight, every motion, ever nerve ending, she could feel them all burning. Screams became cries and her lips trembled as she stared down at herself. Only the very tip was inside. She had to bring it all the way through.

"Is it wrong of me to say your screams are beautiful, Makiba-san?"

Rika looked up at Rinne, whose face was rosy. "I'm not- I'd never want to hurt you, but... You just have a beautiful voice."

"Rinne-sama, when I-" Rika hiccuped. "When I finish, can you call me by my first name?"

"Do you prefer 'Rika-san', or 'Rika-chan', or--"

"Just my first name."

Rinne-sama's face went from pink to a bright red. 

"Are you asking to become my lover?"

Rika nodded. Rinne-sama bit her lip in deep thought. "I was going to... reserve my heart for the father of the messiah, but..." Then she nodded. "...This is the right thing to do. I'll become your bride, whether you fail or succeed. You've... done a lot for me." Rika's eyes went wide.

Her body was renewed with a newfound energy, and as the first pain dulled, she slowly went back to her work. Her teeth gritted together, so hard they might break, as the point buried its way into her most sensitive part. Blood gushed, now more than ever, onto the floor between her legs, almost as if she was pissing it out. Her yowls got Rinne-sama visibly hot, but the cult leader did nothing to satiate her own urges. For once, it wasn't about her.

With a squealing cry, the tip finally reached the light, bringing with it a violent spew of bright red that doused Rika's thigh. The clumps of Rinne-sama's own dried blood broke off inside, getting lost in her body and scratching her nerves. The ring forced its entry, stretching the clit into an unreasonable shape, so that it clung tightly to the metal surface. The floor was painted crimson, as though a red fountain was spitting into it. Rika shrieked, as the bundles of ganglia swimming around all twisted and contorted in horror at the act. Spit dribbled from her overactive mouth, creating small pools of clarity in the gooey, bloody puddle below.

The backing was attached, and the ring hung like a door knocker from her pain-stricken crotch. She gave it a tug, and yes, she still had sensation in it. It fucking hurt, but also the tingling sensation was there. It was functional, thank god.

Rika huffed, tears and phlegm clinging to her sweaty, red-hot face.

"...It is done." 

Rinne-sama clapped, first slow, then fast, like she were applauding a musical. Rika's screams were her song, and the twitching of her body was her dance. The clapping echoed loudly in the small cave, echoes on echoes, and echoes on those echoes as well. The three needles were returned to their altar, now painted with a new layer of red, this one still moist and dribbling.

"Beautiful show,  _Rika_."

Rika's whole face lit up, and she slowly rose onto her knees, body still wracked with a throbbing pain. She approached Rinne-sama... no, just Rinne, and they embraced one another in some sort of gory facsimile of romance. A romance that would frighten most people, probably scare them shitless, but one that Rika and no doubt countless others in the society desired more than anything. To be the lover of her majesty was beyond anyone's wildest dreams.

"I'm... proud of you." Rinne added, and Rika indeed felt pride. Pride and, of course, the burning-screaming-crying of thousands of frayed nerves. "Would you like to, uh, show everyone? And tell everyone that we're... you know."

"Can we just stay here for a little while?"

"That's fair."

Rinne cradled Rika's head in her hand, allowing Rika to rest on her lap, like Hamlet and Ophelia above. Rika soon fell into the throes of sleep, exhausted by the ordeal of the ritual and no doubt wanting to escape the slow-numbing agony radiating from her body. Her face was so beautiful when she slept, something straight out of a Renaissance painting, like an angel resting on a rock. No doubt she could be this beautiful forever. Even in seventy years, even in death. Rinne pressed a kiss to the angel's forehead, and then slid her tongue across Rika's hole-punched nipple to taste the blood coming from it. Salty-sweet, like apple pie.


End file.
